


The Case of Greg Lestrade

by lokidoe20



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Happy, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokidoe20/pseuds/lokidoe20
Summary: Sherlock and John are enjoying a peaceful Sunday afternoon when Greg arrives with some important news.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	The Case of Greg Lestrade

I drop comfortably into my armchair and open the Sunday paper. It's an unusually peaceful afternoon and, without an urgent case underway, Sherlock is occupying himself with his violin. The slow melody drifts through the flat; not distinguishably uplifting or mournful, but perfectly content. Sherlock stops from time to time to record the notes on a spare sheet, but as he lifts the bow to the strings once more, he pauses.

"Do stop loitering at the door Lestrade, we don't have all day."

I'm surprised to see the door push open and Greg enter the room (I hadn't heard him come upstairs), and even more so, to see the look of embarrassment that befalls him.

"Are you alright?" I half laugh, offering him a chair.

"Uh, yeah," Greg mutters, "Thanks."

Sherlock lays his violin on the desk and hops into the chair opposite me. I place my paper on the side table and the three of us sit in silence. Greg shifts uncomfortably in his seat.

"You have news." Sherlock says, "Good news, in fact."

It's not exactly the deduction I would've made, but, of course, I'm not Sherlock.

Greg clears his throat, "Yes, well-"

"You're getting married."

Greg's head snaps toward him, "How on earth did you-"

"Well it's obvious, isn't it? You've clearly been seeing someone for sometime now and it's the only plausible explanation for you're constant jittering. That and the fact that you're subconsciously fingering a ring in your left pocket."

Sure enough, Greg removes his hand from his jacket to reveal a plain, silver engagement band.

"Congratulations," I say, reaching to shake his hand, "Who's the lucky lady?"

"Well, that's actually why I’m here.”

Before I have a chance to respond, Sherlock pipes in again.

"Going by your hesitation at the door, I'd say it's someone we both know relatively well and, for some reason or another, you feel the need for John and I to accept such an engagement."

Sherlock lifts his cup of tea (the one I'd gotten for him over an hour ago) to his lips, clearly satisfied with himself.

“But why would he need us to-”

"It's Mycroft,” blurts Greg.

I nearly choke.

"Did you just say Mycroft?" I sputter.

The look on Greg’s face is enough to confirm the news and I can’t hide my astonishment (and utter amusement) as I look to Sherlock. He seems to have frozen mid-drink.

"Sherlock?" I inquire, doing my best to maintain a straight face.

Greg fumbles with his hands, waiting for him to respond and I, for a brief moment, question whether Sherlock hasn’t been replaced by an identical statue.

"I suppose my brother could have done worse." He says, finally.

With that, Sherlock puts his tea aside, rises, and trudges down the hall. There's a loud thump as his bedroom door closes behind him.

"I'd take that as a compliment," I say.

"He seems rather put off to me."

"Well, he's probably just pissed he hadn't figured it out before now."

Greg and I exchange matching looks and burst into laughter.


End file.
